The present invention is a spring clip utilized as a retainer. More particularly, the present invention is a spring clip used for retaining a quick release electrical connector to a fuel injector.
Designs of internal combustion engines become ever more complex as designers seek to enhance engine performance while at the same time providing an environmentally responsible engine. This complexity seeks to place an ever-increasing number of devices in an ever-decreasing amount of space. In a particular application, a new advanced Vee-type engine places an electrical connector in a very reduced and relatively inaccessible volume of space. The ability for service personnel to disengage a spring clip in order to release the electrical connector from a fuel injector for performing service on the fuel injector is greatly compromised.
There is then a need in the industry to provide a spring clip for retaining an electrical connector to a fuel injector that is readily disengagable by service personnel for releasing the electrical connector from the fuel injector.
The spring clip of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The spring clip is disposed proximate the end of the electrical connector that is in engagement with the fuel injector. The closer that a service person has to get his thumb or a tool to the fuel injector in order to disengage the spring clip, the more restricted is the space available. The spring clip of the present invention allows disengagement of the spring clip while keeping the thumb at a substantial distance from the retainer assembly portion of the spring clip. Further, by including a fulcrum assembly that bears on the barrel of the electrical connector, increased leverage is available with simple pressure in order to disengage the spring clip. In an alternative embodiment, a resilient sleeve is overmolded on the lever assembly of the spring clip in order to provide a relatively comfortable surface for the thumbs of the service personnel to bear on.
The present invention is a spring clip for retaining an electrical connector in coupled engagement with a fuel injector includes a unitary spring clip component having a retainer assembly, a lever assembly operably coupled to the retainer assembly, and a fulcrum assembly operably coupled to the lever assembly. The present invention is further a method of disengaging a spring clip from engagement with a fuel injector, the spring clip retaining an electrical connector in coupled engagement with the fuel injector.